The World Changes
by crazylove4u
Summary: <html><head></head>Tris wakes up but doesn't know where she is. What will happen when she meets a little boy and a blue eyed man.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tris P.O.V

Water! I need water! That was my first thought, clear and sharp. When my eyes opened, I saw nothing familiar. Everything was dull, hazy blur except this aching thirst. I swung my arms lazily and felt my surroundings. A bed? I touched the side and felt metal. I looked at my chest and saw a blur of white. I looked around confused. Where am I? I looked around more and saw a blur of blue. It caught my attention and squinted. It was blue but what was it. It clicked in my brain, what I had been searching for. Water! I run to it but regret the choice when I fall. I feel weak from laying down too much. I crawl for it. When I finally reach it, I drink it slowly, savoring the taste. I have never felt good drinking water. Bah Dum Tsst. Ok wrong time to make a joke.

After gaining my vision back, I start to study the room. Broken window, dirt all over the floor and… blood? What the flippers! (Srry don't feel comfortable typing it) I look beside the bed to find a pair of clothes and a note. I walk over to it and read it.

_Be safe, we love you._

_Mom & Dad _

Seriously what happened? I see a gun and a knife. I put the gun on my waistband of my pants and the knife in my boot. After checking the whole entire room, I walk out. The hallways are empty and bloody. I scrunch my eyebrows. I keep going when I hear a noise. A type of gurgling. I turn around to see a scratched up, bitten and rotten human being in front of me. There is a bite mark on their neck and arm. I have seen this before. In a show, in a movie. Zombie. I groan to myself and immediately think of the scientists making an experiment. The zombie is already in front of me. I panic but take out the knife from my boot. Ok, how did they do this? Slit the throat? Yes! Lets try that. I grab the knife sideways and run up to IT. I forcefully drag the knife on their neck. IT falls down without any noise. I take the knife out of the neck and put it back in my boot.

Hours passed by when I finally found the cafeteria. I need more water or else I'm going to faint. I walk in and go to the kitchen. I go into the back and to my surprise I find a little boy. He turns around and pulls out a gun.

"Whoa! Don't shoot I just… wait why are you alone?" I ask unsure why my reason is. He looks at me until he puts his gun down.

"My name is Alex, I'm 9 years old. What about you?"

"My name is Beatrice but I like my nickname Tris. I'm 20 years old." I hold out a hand and he shakes it.

"Oh and to answer your question I'm with my brother. He needed food so we came here." I nod and look at his arm. It has blood all over it and it looks like it hurts.

"You want me to clean it for you? It looks like hell." He nods and I pick him up and go back to my 'room'. I grab some bandages and a paper towel with rubbing alcohol. I grab his arm and rub the towel on his arm. He shuts his eyes.

"Sorry." I say as I put a bandage over it. I kiss his arm and head out with him, hand in hand. He looks like he been through shit. His face is dirty and his clothes are stained with blood. Once we head into the cafeteria, I see someone behind the counter. I grab my knife and look at Alex. He nods and stays put. I walk slowly to the counter. I see a figure and start to head in the direction. I keep walking until I step on a broken plate. Flippers! I thought to myself. One thing leads to another because next thing you know im on the floor with someone on top of me. I look at there face and are met with dark blue eyes. They look like the ocean. I stare at them until I realize my position. I push him off and I am on top of him. I hold the knife against his neck.

"What the hell where you trying to do!" I yell at him.

"Looking for my brother! I can't find him!" I nod and realize that it's Alex he's talking about.

"ALEX!" He says. I turn my head and see him at the doorway smiling. The man shoves me and goes directly at him. He engulfs him in a bear hug.

"Wow thanks!" I say as I try to get up but stopped by a hand. I take It and its warm. It gives me tingles throughout my arm. I get up and go over to Alex. I'm about to ask him if that's his brother when he goes in front of him. I look at him with a smirk. I jump on him and drag him down. I'm on top of him and laugh. He once had an angry look but is soon switched with a smile.

"Are you always going to do that?" He asks. I nod and then go to Alex.

"Is he your brother?" Alex smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I smile too and go up to his brother. I slap him. Hard.

"What the fu-" I hit him upside the head.

"Don't cuss in front of him," I say, "That was for leaving your brother! Alone!" I see black dots in my vision. Flippers! I start to get dizzy. I guess he notices because he asks if I'm ok. I try to answer but I get knocked out. I expected a hard surface but I'm met with something soft.

**Ok guys! How did you guys like this chapter? Great, good, bad, poor? AH whatever! – lazyunicorn10**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V

I wake up to find myself on a bed. I'm in a big T-shirt and shorts. I stand up and do what I do best. Snoop around. I look at the walls and they are black and red. Above the bed it has the words 'Fear God Alone'. I smile, I like the room. I look around more until I hear a rough voice behind me. I turn around and find the blue eyed man. Yeah I know, weird nickname.

"You done being noisy?" He said with a hint of humor. I glared at him and went to the bed. I got under the covers and snuggled myself in.

"You seem comfortable, but you're not supposed too. Undead people ring a bell?" I look at him and remembered the events that took place. Especially me fainting. I blushed at the fact that I passed out.

"Ok, so why am I in a big T-shirt and shorts? Last time I remembered having black jeans and a black T-shirt?" He turns away.

"You're wearing MY stuff, that's why." I look at him in disgust. I think he caught on because his eyes widened.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no. Christina changed you." I sigh but who is Christina? I get off the bed and go behind him. Once I'm directly behind him, I jump on his back. He turns his head sideways and looks at me.

"Can you get off me?"

"Nope! Let's go explore my stead!" He groans but listens anyway. While he is walking I try to start a conversation with him.

"What's your name? I never got yours?" He chuckles.

"My name is Four." I scrunch my eyebrows and poke his back.

"Why is your name Four?"

"Don't worry about it." He says harshly. I immediately pipe down. After a few minutes, we are in front of a tent. I don't look at him as he sets me down. Before I step in he grabs my arm and it's like electricity flows through me.

"Sorry for being harsh, it's just that…It's a touchy subject. I don't like talking about it." He face softens with every word.

"Ok, fine. Are you going to introduce me?" I ask hopeful that the answer is no because I'm kind of shy when it means getting to know new people.

"Well of course, I'm not just going to be your only friend." He pats my back and pushes me in. I look at the place and there is about 20 people, it looks small. He guides me to a table where I see a girl with short black hair with dark skin and eyes. I also see a man with bronze skin, green eyes and is tall. I look up at Four and he wears a smile. That smile should be illegal because it could kill a girl. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Four's name.

"Dude Zeke was searching for you! He thought you were at the pharmacy… who is this pretty little lady?" The guy with green eyes says. I was going to say something when Four butted in.

"She is Tris and where is Marlene? Is she in the kitchen?" He asks.

"She went to the kitchen right now and Christina needs some new clothes because she says they are 'too bland'." He air quotes them. I give a little laugh. He looks at me with huge eyes. I swear to jebus that this guy just can't stop smiling.

"You should meet Christina, she is over there. You can meet the rest of the group later." He says as he tugs my arm. I was going to go but I see Four's arm around my waist. I blush madly and give a little cough. Four looks at me confused until he sees his arms, his cheeks going a little pink.

"Sorry. Hey listen I have to give a speech, be right back, promise." He gives a little smile.

"Why?" I ask curiously. He chuckles and points to the boy that talked to him.

"Ask Uriah, he will give you answers." He then leaves and disappears in the crowd. I walk over to Uriah's table. I stand by him until he notices me. He pretends to have a fake heart attack.

"You are really quick and quiet. Well let me introduce you to the one and only Christina!" He says pointing to the girl with the short black hair. She looks my way and smiles. She gets up and stands in front of me.

"So you must be Four's new girlfriend?" She wiggles her eyebrows. I look at her like 'TA FLIPPERS'. I blush, again!

"Just kidding! Look at you Ms. Blusher. Well Lynn, Shauna, Marlene and me are going to some stores to see what we can find. Wanna come?" She says with a sparkle in her eye. I think of Four and if he would let me.

"I don't know, I have to ask Four." I say, "He brought me here and I shouldn't leave without his permission."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of you! Let's go get the girls." She grabs my arm and leads the way. Before we go out I here Four's booming voice. I mentally slap myself, why did he have to give a speech. I see more girls in front of me. They have bags and guns. I forgot my gun at his bedroom. I'm so stupid today. WAIT! I have my knife with me, thanks the lords.

"Ok girls let's go we don't have enough time. Four said until 7 and it's…5, 2 hours. Oh by the way, this is Tris. Tris meet the group!" She grins as she pulls me in front of her. I look at the group, they are really pretty.

"You guys are pretty." I say without thinking. They all 'aww thanks'. I smile and go behind Christina. A girl comes up to me.

"My name is Shauna! How are you?" She asks.

"Good but a little tired. What about you?" I ask. I still have a little abnegation in me.

"Good and I should probably tell you everyone's name. That girl next to Christina is Lynn, she is the total badass in the group and could care less. She is also my sister. Next to her is Marlene. She is in love with Uriah but will never tell him even though they both like each other. The couples in the group are me and Zeke and Christina and Will." I nod and we keep walking. They are actually really cool and funny. We reach a store with the door half way opened.

"Ok Tris will learn the procedure with me, I'll be right back." Christina says pointing a finger at me. I walk up to her and go inside the store. I see some clothes near the window and a figure near the jewelry cases. I immediately hold my gun up and stare at the figure. I stomp my foot and they look at my direction.

"Don't shoot! I'm from Four's group! Do you know that group?" I look at the person closely. He almost looks like Uriah.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uriah's brother, Zeke." He gives a shy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris P.O.V

I look at Zeke more closely. He has the same skin like Uriah but everything else is different. He is almost the same height as him but maybe just a little shorter. What is he doing here?

"Getting something important, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way." I said that out loud didn't I?

"Wait Shauna's here if you want me to go get her…" His eyes bulge out. He grabs my arm and takes me into a dressing room.

"Please don't let Shauna near the jewelry section! I'm actually getting her something for her birthday." He says his voice full of worry. I let out a silent chuckle. That's really sweet! I wish someone would do that to me. I sighed remembering the apocalypse.

"Ok, I'll try to keep her out of the section even though girls love jewelry! I'll tell you to leave when she is near this part of the store." Motioning to my surroundings. I look at Christina coming this way. I quickly push Zeke behind the counter.

"Hey Christina! What's up!" I say a little too cheerily. She looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I tried to think of something when is see something sparkle. I pick it up quickly and hold it out to her.

"I got you something pretty!" It's a necklace with the word W & C forever. Her eyes light up and forgot she was dating Will. Someone left it here I guess. Thanks dead person!

"Aww. Your such a sweetheart. Come on let's go shop for some clothes." She turns to go to the other side of the store with the girls waiting. I see in the corner of my eye Zeke standing up. He hugs me quickly and says thanks. I nod and go to the girls.

"Tris is finally here, let's get some clothes girls." Shauna says. After about half an hour I come out with 3 pairs of pants, 5 shirts, 7 bras, 7 pairs of underwear, and finally 3 pairs of shoes. I got combat boots color black, black and white Converse and black Chuck Taylors. I put everything in a bag and wait for the other girls. Time goes by when it's later on in the night. I check a watch on the floor and see it's already 9 o'clock. I sigh, he's probably going to get pissed off. Suddenly I hear a gurgling noise and see two zombies. I look at the dressing room and they are still there, inside the rooms. I grab my knife and try to take them on. I kick one's knee and slash there throat. The other one quickly tries to bite my arm and I move my arm. My arm swung on piece of broken glass that was near the cabinet. I wanted to scream so badly, I look at my arm. A big gash that looks like a zombie bit me. Well that's not the case. I go behind the zombie and stick the knife through their head into their eye. It falls down along with me. My knife falls out of my hand and I hold onto my arm. I guess the girls heard the noise of the knife, but they couldn't hear the gurgling!

"Urgh…Help…Me…" I struggle talking with the pain shooting all over my body.

"Did she get bit…" I hear Lynn say. She slowly takes out her knife in case. I couldn't blame her, seeing 2 zombies near you and a friend with a bloody arm. I see myself starting to faint because of the pain. I fall on my side and hear Christina screaming. I hear a walkie talkie and… Four's voice? I black out feeling a pair of arms holding me.

**Page-Break-**

I wake up with a pounding in my head. Headache probably. I look around and check my surroundings. A tool shed type of house? I remember the events that took place, me having a gash on my arm, Christina screaming, and Four's voice. I look at my arm and see that it's not wrapped or cleaned. I try to find a first aid kit but see mostly gardening stuff. I go through their stuff and find clothes and water. I rip the cloth into pieces and grab the water. I pour the water down on my arm giving me the cool sensation. I see the blood run down my skin, looking like rain droplets. I groan and grab the cloth tying it securely. I stand up and see a hole near where the tools are. I grab a pick axe and start hitting the hole, desperately trying to get out. The wood won't budge. I use all my strength to hit it once more. Bam! The hole turned into a bigger hole, enough for me to crawl out of. I go on all three's and try not to use my injured arm. I try wriggling like a worm and it works.

You know how the moment of success doesn't last long? Well it did happen right now. Standing right in front of me is the one and only Four.

"What the hell did you do." His voice hard as steel. Like words can kill. I get up and walk away from him. _Thanks for the help _I thought. I keep walking until his hand grabs mine. The same feeling goes through me, _how do you do it?_ I turn around to look at his eyes that have soften. I look down at my feet and wait for him to talk. He uses the other hand to lift my head, he succeeds but I close my eyes.

"Tris, please open your eyes. Look at me." He says his hand in mine and his other one balancing my head. I give up and look at him straight in the eyes. He has a puppy dog face making me chuckle a little. He took his hand away from my face but not my hand. Why should I care? This feels nice.

"Are you bit?" He asked with worry in his voice. I sigh, why didn't they just let me explain.

"No, the glass scratched me." I take off the cloth and look at it. It's a little green from the grass on the cloth. He reaches for it and studies it. He kisses on top of the cut and looks at me as if he did something wrong. I smile.

"Come on let's go to my place, I need to fix that up." I nod my head and walk with him.

"Four?"

"What?"

"What time is it?" He takes his hand away from mine and the warmth is gone. Shouldn't have said that.

"3 in the morning." He hesitates to put his hand back in mine but this time I make the move. I grab his hand and squeeze it. He squeezes back in response.

"Four?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." He nods and we start walking to his place. Hand in hand.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Should I do Four's P.O.V? IDK if I should. Right now I'm listening to Centuries by Fall Out Boy 3 I love this song. Until next time –lazyunicorn10**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris P.O.V

The feeling is still there, the warmness spreading threw me. It felt nice to have this feeling inside me after 3 days without my parents. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I see a little house near the camp with the lights on. Assuming it's Four's house I go in without knocking. Right when I step inside, I feel right at home. I see Alex lying on the couch with a blanket on him. I go over to him and give him a kiss on the head. He gives a little smile in response.

"I can tell you guys are going to be close." I hear Four say behind me. I turn around me and look at him with a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm going to treat him like my brother. He needs someone."

"He already has someone, me." He says pointing at himself. I go up to him and touch his cheek, risky move.

"I could help him too, become a real kid." He reaches to touch my hand placed on his cheek. I stare into his eyes and that's when I see his head slowly coming closer. His breath is getting closer to my face. Panicking! Panicking! I run into the bathroom not looking back. I lock the door and sit close to it. I hear footsteps and a knock.

"Tris…are you ok? I'm sorry I did that, th-that was stupid." I didn't want him to worry or to make him think it's his fault. I hesitate to open the door but finally I open it wide. Four looks at me worried. I can't take it anymore, I hug him. Hard. He returns the hug and put his head on my shoulder. He kisses the side of my head. I cry harder into his shoulder. After a few minutes I finish my fiasco and stand there debating on how I should tell him.

"I'm sorry I broke down on you like that." I look down at my shoes and wait for him to go. But I don't hear a door.

"What happened if I can ask?" He says as he tilts my head to look at him. His eyes, I can't even explain what they do to me. They make me feel safe, good and wanted.

"It all started a year before. His name was Peter; he was my boyfriend, well ex anyway. It was 5 months we were going out. I asked where we were going but he said it was a surprise. I trusted him and he took me into an alley way. I looked at him confused but he didn't, he knew what he was doing. He tried to kiss me but I turned away. H-he slapped me." I look up to see Four angry.

"He slapped me 5 more times before he grabbed my jaw and forced me to kiss him. I couldn't turn away. He tried to put his hand under my pants. I cried and took it. I was just a weak little girl who was there getting raped. He almost touched me when someone came by and heard me. They came into the alley way and punched him straight into the jaw. He kept hitting Peter until he saw me. He went over to me and took off his jacket. He put it on me and took me into his car. We came to the police station, he told me to report it and tell them he's in the alley unconscious. I thanked him and he left, he never told me his name. After the event I decided to get strong, to defend myself and it worked." I wipe away my last tear. Four looks like he would love to murder Peter. I go over to him and sit on his lap facing him. I put my head on his chest and smile. I can get used to this.

"Four. Can you clean my arm?" I ask my voice quiet. He kisses the top of my head and mumbles a yes. I get off his lap and go into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat I wait for him to return. He comes in with a first aid bag and thread. He cleans the wound with alcohol and stiches it up making me want to scream. After he is finished I huff in annoyance. I don't want to leave for two reasons. 1 is that my arm is killing me and two is because Four is here. I just stay on the toilet seat to see where this goes.

"What are you doing in here?" I look at him blushing.

"Umm… I don't know. Sorry." I stand up to go but his arms wrap around me and take me to his room. I laugh and tell him to put me down. He throws me gently on his bed minding my arm and puts an arm around me. I turn my body slightly to look at him clearly. He has this toothy grin. His head is tilting again towards me but this time I let him. He softly puts his lips on mine and I slowly move mine together with his. This is so fantastic I can't stop. I take my lips away from his and smile.

"Tobias."

"What?"

"My name is Tobias. Do me a favor and call me that when we are alone." I grin.

"Tobias, I like it." I kiss him on the lips again putting my healthy arm around his waist. He does the same. We both stop to catch our breath.

"What are we?" He asks.

"What do you think?"

"A couple."

"Then we are." I get off the bed and get his big shirt. I go into the bathroom and try to change. Keyword: Try. I hear a knock and open it. Tobias comes in and takes off my shirt and puts his on. I take off my pants and throw them in a corner. I lay on the bed waiting for him to come. He is wearing only shorts. He takes a blanket and pillow and throws them on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the ground." I stand up and grab his hand. I gently push him on the bed and put the covers over him. I slide in them and turn my body to face Tobias. We are 1 foot apart but he changes that as he puts my whole body into his chest. He wraps his arms around my small frame. I do the same and put my legs over his. I smile for the thousandth time today.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."


	5. Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V

I hear an alarm ring through the room. I look at my side and see Tobias fast asleep on the bed. I roll my eyes and go over to turn the alarm off. The memories of last night come flooding in my head. I sit on the bed afterward but quickly dragged down by a pair strong and warm arms. I laugh and look at the owner's arms.

"Tobias do you want to let me go?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p'. I struggle to get out of his grip. A pain shoots threw my arm and I let out a squeak. He looks at me to see me holding my arm. He carefully gets my arm and inspects it. The blood is crusted so I have to pour water on it. The stiches helped my skin reattach which im thankful of. I don't like looking at my arm in disgust.

"It looks like it healed so you can be able to do most things without a struggle." He kisses my forehead and I smile in return. He then proceeds to kiss my nose, cheek and finally lips. The warm and giddy feeling is still there. A little time has passed and it became a heated make out session. My hair was a mess and my shirt was half way up my stomach. Tobias puts his hands on my stomach and that's when I freeze. He must have felt me tense because he puts my shirt down. He crawls to my level and kisses me.

"You know that I won't ever make you do something you're not comfortable with." He holds my cheek. I'm so happy he is such a gentlemen, what did I ever do to deserve him. I'm ugly, stupid and have nothing to provide men with.

"I don't need anything from you but your love. Yeah you are hideously beautiful and your too smart for me, are you sure you're not in the CIA?" He heard me say it. I let a tear fall down my face and he wipes the tear away. Without hesitation I kiss him full on the lips. After about 1 minute, I go to the bathroom. I remember not brining clothes and I yell out Tobias name.

"Already on it babe." I blush at the name.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, don't you like it?"

"I love it! How about I call you Toby Pooh!" Using a Barbie kind of voice. I hear him chuckle.

"Sure thing cupcake." He coos.

I then took a shower and used his clothes to stay in. I forgot that people thought I got bit and they all knew I was in the shed. They would think I'm gone. I sighed and turned off the water. I wrapped myself with a towel and went outside. I look around and see the clothes on the bed. I make my way over to it and see a note.

_Tris,_

_Here are your clothes and I'm down in the Pit a.k.a the cafeteria. Also if you don't give men anything then why are you a B cup?_

_-Your awesome, handsome, sporty and fit boyfriend. Did I mention cute? _

He brought me a pair of black pants and a tank top. To top it off a black sweater. My boots are still here so I put them on. My hair is now a messy bun and I put chap stick on. I pop my lips and go. When I see the Pit I head to Christina's table. I spot everyone and see someone talking to Tobias. A girl. My blood is boiling and I want to punch her.

"Easy there tiger, this always happens." She says pointing to the scene. My blood is still boiling but Christina sits me down. I'm still looking at them. She tries to put her hand on his bicep but he shrugs it off and tells her something. She frowns and then goes off into another direction. That is what you get you major flirtatious ugly bit-

"Hey guys!" Tobias sits next to me and put waves to everyone. His other hand is resting on my knee. I look at him trying to pissed off but fail. He smirks at me ending up with a punch to his chest. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. I turn my head to the group and see everyone but Christina's face open wide.

"I knew it from the start that you guys are going to end up together." She smirks and goes to find Will. I blush while the girls start asking questions. I look over to Tobias and see men congratulating him. I laugh, _why are men like this?_ Hours and hours of questions are being thrown in our direction until I decide we should have a party. _That's a perfect solution to answer their questions. _I walk over to Tobias and he wraps an arm around me.

"Sup cupcake." He kisses my forehead.

"Hey there Tob-… Foury Pooh." His name almost slipped out. Almost. He stares at me in relief. Zeke comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks again for helping me, it really means a lot." I hug him back and say 'Your welcome' before I go to Tobias 'house'. I love how his house is only a few feet from the camp, you can walk through the woods and can't get lost. I look over the trees and see a mocking jay. There is no way I can't deny this moment, Hunger Games whistle! I keep heading straight until I see some pebbles. I know it leads to Tobias house. About 5 minutes passed until Tobias's house roof is shown. I smile happily at the events that occurred while in there. The yelling, storytelling and love, love that happened in there.

"Hey you!" I turn around to be met with a big person. The hood is covering their face so I can't be able to see it. He keeps coming forward until I pull out my knife.

"Hey, let's calm down. Here I'll put my stuff down." He throws his bag in front of me and backs away. I look at the bag and then up to him.

"TRIS!" I look over to my right and see Tobias with a gun put pointing at the person.

"Oh come on really, she knows me." He says. I scrunch my eyebrows. _I do?_

"Well it looks like she doesn't because she wouldn't be holding a knife to your throat." His voice with a little venom. He is protecting you from this man, no wonder.

"Pull down your hood." I say trying to scare him but fail because of Tobias holding in a laugh. I slap his arm and he just laughs out loud. Typical. I didn't realize he pulled down his hood until he coughed.

"Al?" I'm shocked. I couldn't move or do anything for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris P.O.V

I look at Al up and down. He hasn't changed and I hug him for dear life.

"I missed you Bea. I found someone while THIS happened. He's great." I smile. Al is gay and I support that very much. If you love someone from the same gender there is nothing wrong about that. I kiss his cheek.

"You should meet the girls, they would love you." I grab his hand and go inside Tobias house. Shortly after he comes in. He doesn't look at me or say anything for that matter. He goes into his room.

"Sorry Al, but this douche isn't very nice." He nods and looks at the door.

"He is a fine piece of ass if I say so myself," He purrs. "Are you dating him?" I blush and forgot that we were a thing.

"Yeah, he is very nice if you pass his attitude when you first meet him." I stand up and go straight to his room. I open the door and see him lying down. I lie down next to him and turn to my side staring at him. He has this glare and he turns the other way. I roll my eyes and sit on top of him grabbing his hands. I hold them down.

"You know I'm stronger, I can easily flip you over. No what the hell do you want."

"Oh, I'm sorry you're in a pissy mood and I came in as a caring girlfriend checking up on you. I'll just go you huge asshole!" I yell. That hurt, I know I'm being a brat about this but it brings memories. I stand up and I feel tears threatening to spill over. I have my hand on the knob but I'm quickly lifted off the floor.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DICK! AL! AL!" I look at the door waiting for him to bust in but it doesn't. Tobias puts me on the bed and goes outside. He comes in seconds later. I was on the floor feeling lonely, wanting comfort from someone. Wanting comfort from Tobias. He picks me up like a child and puts me on the bed. I curl up into a ball and don't look at him. I just want to go to sleep.

"Ok." He says and leaves. I get under the covers and just stay there thinking, what just went down.

Page-Break-

I feel something warm and stiff against me. I look up and see Tobias face, he is awake. My arms are around him and one of his is around my waist. I sigh thinking what I should say.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm a horrible boyfriend." Now I feel bad, well just half bad.

"You're not, and I'm sorry too. I called you an asshole and a dick, I was just mad." He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Well that's makes two."

"Why did you get pissed off? I didn't do anything." He stays quiet.

"I may have or may not have gotten jealous of Al." I laugh and he just has this stupid look on his face. It takes me a while to calm down before I give him an answer.

"Tobias, he is gay." He lips turn into an 'O' shape. I chuckle and he glares at me.

"Well Miss. Tris, why did you get jealous when a girl tried to talk to me?" Dammit.

"Oh shut it!" I get on top of him and kiss him. He deepens it and I just go crazy. He puts his tongue on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I open it and he slips his tongue in. I feel good. SO good. I tug on his shirt and pull it over his head. He takes my shirt off too. He stops kissing me and looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

"We are half naked and I trust you." He kisses me hard but softens few minutes later. The rest of the night is filled with moans and love. The pain that I felt before is replaced with a great feeling.

Page-Break-

"I can't believe you faced your fear." We lay down with each other. Sweat covering our bodies. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel good, you are impressive." I say with no shame. He reaches for my body and presses it to his.

"You're welcome but your moans are louder than your screams." Ok this time I blush madly. Am I really that loud? He gets up and picks up his clothes on the floor. I see his back and it has a whole tattoo covering it. Why? They have five symbols but I'm snapped out of my daze when Tobias whistles. I look up and see him holding onto my underwear. I look between him and the underwear. I give him a death glare and cross my arms. I get ready to run up to him but he goes into the bathroom and locks it. I put on his T-shirt that covers almost all my body and pound on the door.

"TOBIAS! GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR!" I scream. I give up screaming and sit against the door. Seconds turns into minutes turn into hours. I lie down on the floor and take a little nap.

I awake on something soft and it's weird because I was on the floor. I'm in the same room of Tobias house. TOBIAS! He probably carried me here. I smile and realize that he still has my underwear. I go through his drawers and only find his boxers. I roll my eyes and grab one pair. I put them on and surprisingly they feel comfy. I grab my shirt and try to find my pants but they are covered with white stains. Yeah, enough description? I go through his drawers again and find sweat pants. They are a size small thank jebus! I pull them up to my waist but they are a little too big so I roll them up from the end. I then get a hair tie from my hair and wrap it around part of Tobias shirt to make it less baggy. After looking at my outfit, I look decent enough for today. I head out to the Pit to find Christina with a chocolate muffin in both of her hands.

"Hey there Tris! Why do you look like your… glowing?" She inspects me by sniffing me, touching my sides and doing all sorts of things. If you were walking by, you would think we would be freaks that somehow survived.

"Have you seen Al?"

"No… Who is that?"

"He's my friend and I forgot that he didn't introduce himself. I'll be right back." I run around the pit a for a few minutes. I'm trying to find Tobias but keep bumping into random dudes. I see someone behind me and I turn a corner. They are still behind me, I turn another corner just for the sakes of it. As I turn the corner it's a dead end.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you made it out alive." I shiver at the voice. I thought he was gone, I was wrong.

"Peter."

"Now I can finish what I started." He starts coming toward me and I feel myself shrink. I try to stand up, but I can't I'm weak. He is standing in front of me.

"Now let me finish what I started."


	7. Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V

My mind goes bland, my body feels numb and my voice is stuck in my throat. He is standing over me and lands the first punch. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… I'm losing count. I have no idea how many punches he landed on me but they hurt equally the same. He starts using words against me, that's my weakness.

"Your mom and dad never loved you! They left you in the hospital to die! They never wanted to see you again!" I feel the tears streaming down my face, I feel so helpless.

"They were disappointed in you. Your mom thought you were a wh-" His body is flung into the corner. Two figures make their way toward him. Standing in front of me is a woman.

"Tris hold on I'm taking you to the infirmary… Just hold on." That voice belongs to the one and only Christina. I sigh in relief causing my side to hurt. I wince at the pain and Christina notices. She walks slower thinking she caused the pain.

"Tris…Tris…W-what happened?" Her voice cracks a little. I felt bad for making her sad. My life isn't important so why should she grief if I died.

"Peter." I said letting one tear glide down my face. She calls a doctor to check my injuries while trying to make me feel better. A nurse comes over and helps me to a room. She lays me down and starts inserting thingys in my arm. She smiles warmly at me and pulls the 'hospital' blankets over me. A couple of minutes pass by when Christina comes into my room with Will and Tobias. Three. Two. One…

"Tris what the hell happened?" Will's voice filled with worry. I examine their faces and all are filled with worry except one. It's filled with anger and hatred. Tobias face had two scratch marks on his face and his fists are bloody.

"Christina, tell him and leave the room. I need to talk to Tobias." Trying not to make eye contact anymore. I hear footsteps fading away into the hall. Tobias strides to the door and shuts it. Silence is the only thing we hear. Finally he reacts, but reacts by hitting the wall with his fist.

"TOBIAS!" I scream. "Come here." I sigh. He stays standing in front of the wall.

"I'm not asking twice." I say trying to mimic his 'manly' voice. He turns around and sits himself next to me. I reach over and grab his hand, turning it over I let out a little gasp. The skin on his knuckles is fudged up and they are bleeding like there is no tomorrow. I panic and try to stand up heading straight to the bathroom. Thinking there is something in there I search through the cabinet. Peroxide, rubbing alcohol and tape-wrapping stuff that's white. I grab the supplies ignoring the pain in my side. I'm stopped when his body is standing in the doorway causing the supplies to fall out of my hands. I bend over to pick them up but Tobias beats me to it. He puts them on the bathroom sink and sits on the toilet seat. I walk up to him grabbing his hand and pouring the alcohol. I wince thinking of the pain but he keeps a stern face. After that I pour the peroxide on his knuckles. I search for the tape wrapping white stuff and wrap it around his hand. I sigh and go back to my bed, relaxing against the touch of the blankets. He shortly comes in and sits himself next to me. I turn my head to look at him but he is already looking at me. I blush knowing he can do that to me anytime, any day and at any moment.

"First things first," **(Im the realest! See what I did there? XD)** I smack him upside the head. He looks shocked and puts his hand on the side of his head.

"YOU are an idiot, punching the wall is not going to solve anything." I say calmly. He looks down and mumbles something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Teasing him a little.

"I'M SORRY." He says slowly and loudly. I smile and reach over to kiss his cheek.

"Secondly, you want to know what happened. Umm… PetermyexboyfriendtheoneItalkedaboutattackedmeandisapparentlyinyourgroup." I say as fast as I can. He has this confused look on his face. _Boys. _

"Peter my ex-boyfriend, the one I talked about attacked me and is apparently in your group. I don't know how I didn't spot him in the Pit." He stands up and goes in front of the wall.

"Don't even think about it Tobias!" His shoulders slump. I stand up and head towards him. I slip my arms around his very built frame. Trying to find his hands is hard but I manage to put mine with his.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He says as he turns my body around wrapping his arms around my small frame. The cliché thing that I would say is we fit like puzzle pieces.

_Page Break_

It was 12 a.m in the morning when the camp's doctor let me leave the 'hospital'. I smiled when Tobias insisted that he carried me. I said no multiple times but screamed when he carried me bridal style. He keeps a conversation while we head down to our house. He also insisted on me living with him instead with the others. He gave me one 'important' reason and I quote: 'I'm your boyfriend.' I chuckled at the small conversation we had at the 'hospital'. Minutes later we are lying on his bed, holding each other. I reach up and cup his cheek. No reaction, he must be asleep. I start to mess around with his face, surprisingly this is fun. While I'm playing with his face I never noticed that he was awake.

"You done yet?" He mumbled. Oops.

"No." I kiss his cheek. "Ok done." He tries to kiss me but I dodge his kiss.

"Hey!" I get up and grab a shirt and a pair of jeans. I chuckle.

"If you know me, I don't like morning breath. I don't like kissing a stanky mouth every minute." I see him raising his eyebrow.

"So if I brush my teeth I could kiss you every minute?" I glare at him and he just laughs. I flip him off playfully and go to the restroom. Right before I turn on the shower I hear him yell out something.

"IM EXPECTING MY KISS WHEN YOU COME OUT!

**I am so sorry, I looked at how many months I have not posted. I'm too busy with school. My teacher keeps assigning essays t(-.-)t I don't like writing one essay about why potato chips taste good or not! My teacher sucks. Ok well ill try to update once or twice during this week but expect chapters before Christmas and during the week before Christmas. (::) A cookie just because! –lazyunicorn10**


End file.
